


A Roll In The Hay

by JulietsEmoPhase



Series: Seasons Change [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bottom Draco, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's family have hired a new farm hand to help around Malfoy Orchid and Estate, and Draco just can't keep his eyes off him.  </p><p>Muggle AU. SMUT. Birthday Present!</p><p>Part 1 of 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roll In The Hay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for the lovely Lex (@drarryking) - I hope you enjoy it darling!

A Roll In The Hay

 

 

   “Is that the new farm boy?” Pansy asked lazily, her foot swinging as she lounged back against her deck chair, squinting at Draco in the evening sun.  She sipped her cold glass of cider innocently and batted her eyelashes over her wayfarers.

   “Who?” Blaise asked, and Pansy pointed off down the sweeping grounds of the Malfoy farm, where the hay swaying in the field met with the grassy slope surrounding the Manor.  A young man about their age was heading back towards the barn, clad in a dusty white vest and faded denim jeans, a pitch fork slung over his shoulders, apparently completely oblivious to the small crowd looking on. 

   Draco crunched the tip of the straw of hay he had rolling between his teeth.  Typical.  Of all the days that Potter guy had to work late, it was the evening he’d invited his mates from uni to stay over.  They had been begging all year to come see the famous Malfoy estate, to stay in the guest bedrooms, taste the exclusive home-brewed cider and be doted on by the private staff.  And now there was Potter, sauntering by like he owned the damn place.  He had an insolence to him that Draco found distasteful, and wondered what on Earth his mother had been thinking when she’d agreed to hire him. 

   He was a good thirty or so feet away from them, but he must have sensed the stares as he crossed over the grounds.  He lifted his eyes to glance up, his shoulders set with an easy assurance as he gifted Draco with a slight nod.

   “Good gosh,” breathed Daphne, sitting up as Pansy smirked at the other boys.  Theo had his feet up on a spare chair, his third glass of potent cider in hand.  His eyebrows slowly rose as his gaze followed the girls’ line of sight, before his eyes popped as he caught sight of the labourer. 

   “Christ on a bike,” he said, a mischievous grin tugging at his mouth.  “Even I’d fuck that.”

   Greg and Vincent were flinging a Frisbee between them, but at Theo’s comment Greg spun round, and Vincent’s volley smacked him clean on the head.  “Ow!” he snapped, rubbing the sore spot and snatching up the Frisbee.  “Careful!”

   Vincent ignored him though.  “He’s a bloke though Theo?” he grunted. 

   “Impeccable observation skills,” Theo drawled with a roll of his eyes. 

   The two on their feet seemed to consider this as Draco watched Potter finally disappear into the barn, and he let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding.  Ever since he had returned home for the summer break, he’d been acutely aware of their latest addition to the staff, and not in a pleasant way.  He made Draco’s skin prickle and he wasn’t sure entirely why. 

   “You gay then?” huffed Vincent, the tips of his ears turning pink.  Draco swallowed, nervous as to where the conversation was headed.  But Theo just smirked and shared a look with Blaise.

   “You’ve got to keep your horizons open, my dear fellow,” he said with a flick of the wrist and another sip of his Malfoy Orchard brew.  “When presented with a tall drink of water such as that, you’d be a fool to not even consider the possibilities.”

   Draco took a gulp of his own cider.  Yes, Potter was attractive, you’d have to be missing your eyes to let that pass you by.  But hearing Theo say it out loud caused a strange heat to flurry across his chest.  It was time to put a stop to this.

   “He’s not supposed to be working still,” he announced to the group, standing and smoothing down his t-shirt.  The weather was extremely close and even his lightweight chinos weren’t doing all that much to ease the heat.  He almost wished he cared as little about his appearance as Greg and Vinnie, slouching around in shorts and flip-flops, but it just seemed uncouth outside of a beach resort and Draco wouldn’t even entertain the notion.

   Still, he hoped he wasn’t as sweaty as he felt.

   “I’ll go see if there’s a problem, my parents may need to be notified if something is amiss.” 

   Pansy leaned forward playfully.  “Can I come too?” she purred. 

   Bizarrely, Draco felt his hackles rise.  He wanted to see to Potter alone, away from Pans’ grabby hands.  He pulled another few bottles of the family cider out of the water bucket instead and plonked them on the table.  “It’s just business,” he said, loving how adult that made him sound.  “Crack open a few new ones and I’ll be back in a bit.”

   Pansy stuck out her tongue, but Daphne was already flipping the lid off the nearest bottle and tugging on her arm to whisper in her ear.  Why did girls have to do that? Draco thought irritably as he left the table. 

   He was several steps away before he realised he had a fresh bottle in his hand in addition to his half finished one.  He shrugged.  Okay, so if Potter had to work late, maybe he deserved a reward?  He was good at what he did after all, the old site manager Dobson raved continuously about him (much to Draco’s annoyance).  He hadn’t necessarily _meant_ to bring him a drink, but now that he had, it would be weirder to turn around and put it down. 

   The shady barn was considerably cooler than where they had been sitting outside, and Draco slipped his sunglasses up to perch on his head as a squinted through the gloom.  “Hello?” he called out, dropping the straw he’d been chewing to the ground.

   “Hello?” a voice came back, before Potter stepped into one of the bright light shafts slicing through the dusty air.  For some ungodly reason, he had seen fit to remove his shirt, and Draco balked at the toned body now standing not ten feet away from him.  His mind betrayed him, thinking back to what Theo said about being presented with opportunities like this.  He was _straight_ for fuck’s sake, his mouth shouldn’t simultaneously be watering and drying up like it was.  

   “Um, hi,” said Draco stupidly.  “It’s Potter, right?”

   The other guy seemed to be wiping his hands on his rag of a vest, and he gave Draco a hint of a grin as he draped it over his shoulder.  “You can call me Harry,” he said, taking a step forward and offering his hand.  “You’re Lucius’ son Draco aren’t you?”

   Draco jerked his hand up, trying not to feel awkward as he pulled his gaze away from Harry’s obliques.   “Uh, yeah,” he said, then cleared his throat.  He was the boss here, he couldn’t let a bit of skin unsettle him.  “I just wanted to check everything was alright?  You’re working quite late?”

   “You noticed that, huh?” Harry said, quirking a dark eyebrow.  His hair was crow-black and his skin coppery from the sun, but Draco had already seen all that before from afar.  It was the green of his eyes that was unravelling him as he shook the other man’s hand, and he realised a little too late he was staring.  He snatched his hand back and shuffled his feet.

   Harry took pity on him though, and smiled warmly.  “No, no problems,” he said.  “I just wanted to get some extra bits finished, and then I took Bucky out for a ride, give her a chance to stretch her legs.”  Bucky was one of his mother’s horses.  Draco couldn’t say he was overly fond of mounting the beasts, but they were awfully beautiful to admire from afar. 

   “Oh,” he said, realising a response was expected.  “Well, that’s good then.”

   Harry’s eyes danced over him, like he was amused, and Draco felt himself going warm, but it was confusing.  It would have been easy to think Harry was mocking him, and that the warmth was from embarrassment, but that wasn’t it.  Draco couldn’t help but feel he liked being noticed; he’d thought this whole time Harry had been oblivious to him, but now here he was giving him his full attention and it was, well, sort of nice.

   He remembered the cider, and emboldened by having had a couple already he decided to see where this went.  “Well if you’re not on the clock any more, do you want a drink?”  He realised belatedly how formal that had sounded, like he was asking this guy out on a _date._   “I mean,” he stuttered, “we’ve got a load out there, me and my mates, and I figured, you know, since you’re working overtime-”

   “I’d love one,” Harry interrupted, hopping up onto a bale of hay.  He was so relaxed it actually made Draco more nervous, because it seemed like he wanted Draco to jump up and join him, and he was pretty sure he couldn’t do that with any sort of grace.  Harry though, was one step ahead of him.  “Hand me the bottles,” he said, holding out his hands.  “You don’t want to spill any.”

   “Er, no,” agreed Draco.  “That would be bad.”

   The barn was full of rectangular hay bales, stacked against either side in a slope that had always reminded Draco of Egyptian pyramids.  They perched on the bottom one which was just large enough to have their feet dangling off the floor, around the corner so if anyone walked in they’d be hidden.  He suddenly felt hyper aware of how alone they were, but Harry didn’t seem to mind as he bit on the bottle cap and flipped it lose.

   “You’ll break your teeth!” Draco gasped in horror, before he realised what he’d said.

   Harry barked out a laugh and took a gulp from the bottle’s neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.  “Yes mum,” he chided, giving Draco a friendly punch on the arm.  All his skin was glistening, and the tang of his sweat mingled with the warm, tickly scent of the dry hay.  Draco knocked back an extra large mouthful of his already opened drink, trying to steady his nerves. 

   “You should have come and said hi before,” said Harry, his eyes shining in the dusk. 

   “Why didn’t _you_ say hi?” said Draco petulantly on the defence.  But Harry just chuckled and shrugged.

   “I work here, you live here, I wasn’t sure what was appropriate.  _Sir,”_ he tacked on for good measure. 

   Draco licked his lips.  Normally he was the first to spout off about staff knowing their place, but ‘staff’ didn’t really mean ‘people’ to his mind.  Harry was most definitely a person, and he felt a little ashamed.  “Yeah, sorry,” he said, feeling lame. 

   But Harry bumped their shoulders together, making Draco look up.  He was still smiling, and it was infectious, forcing Draco to let go of his melancholy.  “So what do you study?” Harry asked.

   “Business management and agriculture,” said Draco without missing a beat.  He waved his hand around to indicate the barn, the house, the lands.  “I’ll take over when my dad’s retired, so it was a pretty obvious choice.”

   Harry studied him for a moment, unabashed by his partial nakedness.  “And that’s what you want?”

   Draco nodded.  He was used to people asking him this; everyone always assumed he was being forced into taking over his father’s company, but that just wasn’t true.  “I love this farm,” he said honestly.  “Well, not all the muckiness,” he grinned, flicking his eyebrows at the grime all over Harry’s person.  “But I love that it’s a well oiled machine, that everything has its place, how it runs with the seasons and grows and flourishes.  I like organising people too, so all in all I don’t really want to be anywhere else.  It’s home.”

   Harry really was staring at him now, and Draco suddenly felt shy, so he took another swig of cider.  “And here I was,” Harry mused.  “Thinking you were nothing but a pretty trust fund brat.”

   Draco’s eyebrows shot up.  Pretty?  “I’m not a brat,” he said hotly.

   “Oh, I don’t know,” said Harry, his eyes grazing over Draco’s body.  “I think you seem a little bratty still to me – just the kind who’s not afraid of a bit hard work too.”

   Draco’s breath hitched.  He was definitely flirting with him, and his heart was racing.  Did he want this?  He’d only fooled around with girls before, it had been fun, but even with their hands down his trousers he’d not felt quite like this before.  “I’m not afraid,” he said. 

   “Of what?” Harry teased.  “Getting dirty?”

   Draco scowled.  “In these trousers, yes,” he said.  “Of working my arse off for something I want, no.”  He thought he masked the nervous tremble in his voice rather well. 

   Harry though was on a roll.  He swallowed another couple mouthfuls of cider, and dropped the empty bottle down on the packed straw beside him.  “So,” he said playfully, leaning in a little closer.  “What does your arse want, if you don’t mind me asking?”

   Draco blinked.  Oh, he was definitely not drunk enough for this.  “Oh fuck off,” he said with a laugh, smacking Harry’s arm and draining his own cider.  But now, he realised, he had nothing to distract him from the guy sat next to him, and became hyper aware of their thighs and knees rubbing together, of the bare skin of their arms touching ever so slightly. 

   “I can arrange that,” said Harry wickedly.  Draco glanced up through his lashes to see Harry looking down at him and biting him lower lip.  “If you’d like?”

   Somehow Draco guessed he didn’t mean to leave.  He meant another, more obvious interpretation of the word ‘fuck’.  “Fuck,” he said out loud, utilising yet another meaning. 

   Harry leaned in again, angling his face as he smiled.  “I take that as a yes, Mr Malfoy, Sir?” he said, and Draco felt a shudder travel the entire way up his spine.  His head was so full of voices shouting that this wasn’t right, that it wasn’t appropriate, but Draco didn’t want to hear them.

   Instead he closed his eyes and released a deep breath, letting go and clearing his mind.  This was completely right, he realised as Harry’s lips gently touched his own, and softened into a lingering kiss. 

   Draco felt a moan rumble up his throat as Harry’s hand began trailing through his hair, and he bravely reached over to skim his fingers down Harry’s firm muscles at the side of his chest.  He was warm and hard beneath his hand, and suddenly Draco wanted more. 

   Knowing the cider was probably in more control than his head at that moment, and studiously not caring, he suddenly flung his leg over to straddle Harry’s lap, running his hands through his hair, over his shoulders, down his chest.  He was as high as a kite, hearing Harry’s gasps and moans underneath him, feeling his hands trailing over Draco’s own body through his clothes.

   “Mmm,” Harry hummed, sucking on Draco’s earlobe and letting his hand wander between Draco’s thighs.  “Been dreaming about this.”

   “You have?” Draco asked breathily, jumping as Harry palm pushed against his erection bulging against his chinos. 

   Harry chuckled against his throat.  “Surely,” he said, affecting a mock upper class accent.  “Sir must know just how fuckable he looks.”

   Draco swore his eyes rolled into the back of his head at both Harry’s words and the way he was now massaging has hand against his pulsing cock.  “Says you,” he mumbled, trying desperately to remain coherent.  “Strutting around the place like you own it, with all of…” he arched his back as pleasure rippled through him, hitching his breath and stealing his words.  “This,” he said simply, running his fingers over Harry’s bare chest and down his flexing biceps. 

   “Is Sir calling me fuckable?” Harry growled, squeezing Draco’s crotch and making him buckle. 

   “Oh god yes,” he said, not really knowing what he was doing.  He just knew he didn’t want it to stop.

   Harry made him startle by grabbing his hips and swinging him down so his back was against the hay bale, knocking his sunglasses off.  Draco gasped and let his hands fall by his head in surprise as Harry loomed over him, his eyes drinking in all of Draco beneath him.  “Have you done this before?” he asked.

   “No,” said Draco, not bothering to think.  He’d kissed several girls and let them get him off if they’d wanted, but he’d never really been all that interested in doing much for them.  He wanted to do everything for Harry, and the newness of this realisation was so startling he didn’t feel the need to question it.  It was like he’d been thirty per cent invested before, enjoying coming but not really feeling any spark.  Now there was a hundred per cent spark, and it felt like nothing had even counted before.  “No, but,” he said, knowing his voice was shaking a little from trepidation and adrenaline but not caring.  “I want to.  I want to,” he repeated, making it crystal clear. 

   “Okay,” Harry whispered, kissing him tenderly again, dropping his body gently on top of him as they rolled slowly together.  “We’ll go slowly.”

   “Not too slow,” Draco countered playfully, pushing Harry up a bit so he could pull his t-shirt over his head.  The resulting skin to skin contact was electric as Harry eased back down, scooping Draco up in his arms as the dry straw clung to their damp bodies, prickling Draco’s back and intensifying everything.

   “If Sir insists,” Harry purred, kissing his lips until they throbbed, then making a fiery trail along Draco’s neck and clavicles.  His hand snaked between their bodies to find Draco’s groin again, and began kneading his dick through the material.  “Oh dear,” he said.  “There doesn’t seem to be much room in there, do I have permission to soothe Sir’s suffering?”

   Draco nodded, not wanting to let Harry’s hands leave him for a second.  Not disappointing, he deftly unzipped Draco with one hand, the other pressed under him against the small of his back as he returned to his unforgiving kisses.   He fished through Draco’s boxers, and then Draco was moaning and squeezing his eyes shut even tighter as calloused fingers ran over his sensitive, throbbing cock. 

   “Is that okay?” Harry murmured between kisses, looking down at Draco with heavy, possessive eyes.  Okay? he wanted to scream.  _Okay?_   Draco was pretty sure he was in heaven as he looked up at Harry, the evening light spilling through the slats in the barn walls to create a sort of halo around this beautiful man as he rubbed and teased Draco in a way no girl had ever been able to do for him. 

   “Love it,” he uttered, unable to keep his eyes open or stop his crotch from pushing up into Harry’s hand, begging for more.  “So good.”

   “I aim to please,” Harry spoke into his throat, kissing and licking the spot until it became tender, all the while gradually increasing the pace on the pleasure he was inflicting on Draco’s impossibly hard cock.  He started circling his thumb over the sensitive tip, eliciting a slow stream of pre-cum that he dutifully used to lubricate the rest of Draco’s shaft, and somehow, what Draco was experiencing became even more delicious. 

   “Urgh!” he cried out ungracefully, but there wasn’t much stopping it. 

   “Sir likes that, I do believe,” Harry rumbled, and Draco forced his eyes to flutter open as he nodded, wanting Harry to see his full blown lust, wanting Harry to understand that even by himself he had never quite been unmade like this before. 

   “Don’t stop,” he pleaded in little more than a rasp.

   Harry smirked and delved in for another kiss.  “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he assured.

   He did however slow down, and retract his other hand from behind Draco’s back.  He whimpered in protest and opened his eyes fully, but as soon as he did he realised Harry was only letting him go to pull down his own fly and fumble with the button on his jeans.  Knowing that meant more nakedness, Draco quickly plunged his own hands in to help, and within seconds his and Harry’s trousers and underwear were all pushed down to their thighs, leaving their hot erections to slide blissfully together. 

   “Oh yes,” Draco cried, gnashing his teeth as Harry wrapped his hand around both of their members and began to slowly ungulate.  “Fuck yes, don’t stop.”

   “So good,” Harry mumbled into his mouth.  “You’re so good baby.”

   Draco’s fingers were pressed so tightly against Harry’s back he was afraid of leaving bruises, but then Harry’s pre-cum mixed with his own, his hand massaged the slippery semen between them so they were gliding, flying as the undulations picked up speed.  Draco was stuttering incoherently, _“fuckfuckfuck,”_ digging his fingers in even further, and Harry braced himself on his elbows either side of Draco’s shoulders to oblige with his request.

   “Sir,” he gasped, nuzzling his nose into Draco’s cheek without breaking pace.  “Open your eyes.  Open your eyes Draco.”

   He did.  Staring into pools of green that lit him up like a cattle prod.  He wailed, arching his body upwards into Harry’s chest, slick with sweat as the world came tumbling down around him.  Harry didn’t relent though, and Draco found himself spasming against him as his orgasm tore through his body, coming between their bellies as Harry let out a cry and slumped downwards, their cum mixing together once again and making a sticky mess.  

   It was all Draco could do to breathe, his eyes blinking up at the barn roof, his hand trailing though Harry’s hair as he pressed his face into Draco’s neck and breathed heavily.  _Fuck,_ he thought to himself.  He’d just lost his virginity.  That counted, right?  He knew it was different with girls, that it didn’t count unless you stuck it in her, but that seemed so crude, so invasive.  Draco was soaring over the clouds, he’d never felt so close to anyone before; as far he was concerned, he was now a man.

   Cold logic started to seep through his euphoria though, just about the time the coldness from all their cum started to touch his skin.  Harry was obviously experienced, did it mean anything to him?

   As if hearing his thoughts, Harry reared his head and rolled his body tortuously against Draco’s.  He brushed his damp hair back and kissed him softly on the lips.  “Are you alright?” he asked warmly, kissing him again and stroking his jaw line with delicate fingers.  “Was it okay?”

   Draco was tempted to chide him for being thick as pig-shit, but he’d lost his normal bite.  “It was perfect,” he admitted bashfully, and succumbed to more of Harry’s tender kisses, their wet bodies pulsing in time, still nestled intimately.  “Perfect.”

   “Draco?”

   He jerked so hard he and Harry smashed heads.  _“Fuck!”_ he hissed, pain blossoming in front of his eyelids.

   “Draco?” Pansy’s voice came again from around the corner of the hay at the barn’s entrance.  “Are you alright?”  She giggled, and Draco was sure as he and Harry jumped up that at least Daphne, if not Theo, were there too.  “We were worried.”

   Draco was panicking, but of course Harry was just grinning ear to ear, already rearranged, as he snatched up his vest and hastily wiped Draco down as he yanked his own t-shirt back over his head and tucked his dick back in his chinos.  “Just coming,” he croaked, eyes locked with Harry’s as they both brushed hay off themselves, grinning. 

   “Okay,” Pans replied with another chorus of giggles, and Draco wondered, mortified, how much they had heard.  

   But Harry grabbed his chin to secure him for another searing kiss, before smacking his arse to send him on his way.  Draco didn’t want to leave though, and he didn’t know what to say to convey that.

   However, Harry just winked at him.  “Same time tomorrow, Sir?” he asked, plucking a last, stubborn straw of hay from his hair and slipping his sunglasses back on top of his head.

   Draco’s face lit up, and it was his turn to grab Harry for a kiss.  “Try and stop me,” he growled, retreating to stop his friends from advancing around the corner to find him.

   “Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry told him wickedly, rubbing his lower lip with his thumb, and devouring Draco one last time with his eyes before he disappeared from sight.  

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review! To discover more of my writing, visit www.helenjuliet.com


End file.
